


Winner

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt fic request fulfilled for “Did you think I was going to let you get away with that?”
Relationships: Tanaka Sho/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Winner

You struggled to keep the smug smile off your face, but you could feel it pulling at your lips as Sho stared angrily at you from the entrance to your shared hotel room. Your eyes trailed down his body, pointedly lingering on the bulge that was straining against his zipper.

“Did you think I was going to let you get away with that?” Sho asked stalking towards you with a predatory gait. “Did you think you could tease me like that and not have consequences?” Actually that was precisely what you had hoped for. You wanted nothing more than for him to throw you down and fuck you numb.

You retreated carefully stepping backwards in the direction you wanted to go, letting Sho track you until your legs hit the edge of the bed. With a swift movement he was on you, pushing you onto the bed and ripping at your clothes. You didn’t even protest as he shredded your blouse, buttons flying throughout the room as Sho’s mouth attached your chest, nipping and biting at your nipples through your bra before leaning back to yank your pants off.

As soon as you were nude he was inside you, shoving his cock into you with a fierce thrust that had you gasping in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Your legs wrapped up around his waist, fingers digging into his shoulders as he fucked you mercilessly. Sho leaned down to capture your lips in a brutal kiss, teeth gnashing and tongues colliding as you each fought for control.

“Harder please.” You moaned urging him on with your heels in his backside. “Please baby.”

“Don’t know why I should give you what you what.” Sho grunted. “Teases shouldn’t get to come.”

“No, please. Don’t be mean.” You begged, hoping he wouldn’t follow through on his threat. You were already so close. “I’m sorry.”

You squealed in surprise when Sho flipped the two of you over making you straddle him. “You want to come, you’re going to do some of the work.” He said his hands moving to grip your hips as you started rocking on his body as you stared down at him, your hands rising to your breasts to play with your nipples.

One of Sho’s hands left your hips to play with your pussy, stroking your clit and folds as you rode him with wild abandon, pounding down on his shaft as your orgasm approached. You squeezed around him as you came, feeling his cock spurting into you as your body stilled.

You carefully rolled off of him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as you smiled in victory.

“I won.” You said smugly.


End file.
